A Human Ritual
by Linstock
Summary: A coming out story. Christmas time on the Enterprise and Spock and Uhura have reached a decision, but there is a problem. Sorry no Beta yet.


Author's note: There are many excellent stories about how this couple started their relationship. The consensus seems to be that it was in secret. In ST09 it appears to me, and many writers, that we were not watching the beginning of a relationship but that this relationship was already established but secret. I was interested in why and how they would move from their secret relationship to being public. So I have been entertaining myself writing possible reasons and ways for them to "come out". I hope you are entertained too.

I own neither the world nor the characters.

A Human Ritual

Spock and Uhura stood side by side, but not too close, at the side of the room.

"It is a very ancient human ritual," said Nyota.

"It is illogical," replied Spock.

"It is a tradition," said Uhura, "and tradition should be respected. And besides it is the perfect opportunity."

Spock raised one quizzical eyebrow.

"We will not have a more socially acceptable opportunity to make our bond public and excite the minimum of repercussion," Uhura stated, "We both agree this is necessary and desirable. It is the next logical step. If we proceed the crew will realise our status and if word reaches the Vulcan council they will assume you were merely following an illogical human tradition you were unable to avoid. " Uhura deliberately did not look at Spock.

Spock hesitated. It was true that both of them were finding the secret nature of their relationship increasingly irksome and even painful. They had discussed this issue fully and decide to, as Uhura put it, "come out". There was no longer the pressing need for secrecy and they were sure of their bond. However Spock found the thought and the action were to radically different things. Public display was still uncomfortable to him, though no longer abhorrent. He considered Uhura's argument. They had tried several times to "come out" and each time he had faltered. It was not that he was unsure of their bond or the wish for it to be know, just that his Vulcan upbringing worked against him. Spock sighed he regretted that, although Vulcans had such clear rituals for these important life events and everyone understood what they meant, humans were disorganised and add hoc and there were frequent misunderstandings concerning the status and intent of relationships. Nyota had finally stated that perhaps the best would be a "boots and all" approach.

Aware that Spock had not flatly refused Uhura suggested, "Let us observe for a while so you can consider."

Spock observed that what Uhura said appeared to be true. This bizarre behaviour was accepted and even encouraged and the cause of great hilarity. Incomprehensible.

"As I understand there is no intimate relationship between Ensign Chirly and Ensign Blake but they are willing to indulge in this public display?" queried Spock.

Nyota sighed, "It is supposed to be fun. But it can help someone shy to break the ice, make the first move," replied Uhura. "It can also be a public statement."

"Leonard McCoy is not shy and did not look pleased, "observed Spock.

"True", said Nyota, "but I think you will find he is less displeased than you think."

Spock lowered his head slightly; a move Uhura now knew was his equivalent of a sigh. She smiled as he struggled to understand the nuisances of human interaction.

"I discern that it is a form of open invitation," stated Spock.

"Yes," said Uhura, "it can be initiated by any party and once the ritual is invoked anyone can respond."

"Then how…" started Spock

Uhura suppressed a sigh. She realised that it was the Vulcan lack of comprehension that anyone who did not feel an intimate bond would indulge in a public display that appeared to indicate otherwise, was the principle problem.

"Sometimes people set it up Spock," she whispered, "See Carol looking around over there. Just watch, as soon as McGuire is close enough to be considered to be "under"".

Spock watched as Carol darted forward and placed a resounding kiss on Mcguire's startled face. McGuire look surprised, but not displeased the two reddened and laughed. Spock frowned.

"Incomprehensible," he muttered.

"In fact," said Uhura quietly, "if I walked over there anyone could…" she trailed off glancing sideways at Spock. She suppressed a smile when she heard his low growl of disapproval.

He turned his head and looked at her. She smiled broadly, winked and turned and walked toward the drinks table. As she reached the middle of the room Jim Kirk called to her, "Uhura!" She stopped and turned with a questioning look on her face. She was standing directly under the mistletoe.

As if in slow motion she noticed Jim Kirk place down his drink and start to move in her direction as did a couple of other hopefuls. Uhura smiled to herself. Before any of them could reach her Spock had crossed the room. He stood beside her. Uhura heard Kirk clear his throat, and raise his hand, probably as a prelude to asking Spock to move. It obviously did not occur to him the Spock was there for there for the traditional reason.

Spock ignored him. He placed one large hand firmly cupping her neck his fingers splayed. She leaned slightly into his hand. His gaze was burning into her, focused, intense and deep in his eyes there was anger. He reached with his other hand and placed it palm to palm with Uhura's, their fingers aligned. Then he bent and kissed her. It was not a long kiss but it was not a "colleagues' " kiss, or a "just friends" kiss; this kiss was a scorching, claiming, knee weakening kiss that shook Uhura to the core. To emphasise his point Spock sent a wave emotion roiling through the touch bond formed by his hand; an intense mixture of anger at being forced beyond his comfort zone, passionate possessiveness, frustration, relief, discomfort, happiness, confusion and love. Uhura involuntary clutched his side to maintain her balance digging her fingers into his side and causing a second wave of feeling; lust. When he ended the kiss his hand still cupped the back of her neck and he pressing his forehead to hers and breathed deeply.

"You do not play fair 1st officer Spock," Uhura gasped softy, her heart still hammering.

"Neither do you Lieutenant Uhura," he whispered in a low throaty voice' "we will discuss that later." Uhura shivered at the emotion coursing through their link.

"Our mission is accomplished I think", whispered Uhura, and smiling, turned sightly to look at the room.

It was a tableau with people almost frozen in place. Some had eyes narrowed, others had their eyes wide, some women had their hands pressed over their hearts, everyone had their mouths hanging open with surprise.

Uhura gave a low giggle.

"I have read of this phenomenon, but never observed it before" said Spock in a low voice, and raised an eyebrow, "Fascinating."


End file.
